The Ochsner CCOP, continuously funded since 1983, is a well-organized, tightly integrated clinical research unit in South Louisiana and Mississippi. During the first four years of the current grant cycle (June 1, 1990 - May 31, 1994), this CCOP has placed 610 patients on cancer treatment protocols and 386 participants on NCI-approved cancer control protocols. While it is recognized that accrual is vital to success, the Ochsner CCOP will emphasize that accrual must be associated with high- quality data. This CCOP will continue regular internal audits and strengthen the stringent data monitoring procedures already in place. The expanding CCOP bibliography reflects the leadership and involvement of Ochsner CCOP investigators and staff in all aspects of research base activities. The major goals for the next grant cycle are: 1) To continue to emphasize minority recruitment to cancer clinical trials. To accomplish this goal, the Ochsner CCOP will work closely with the Ochsner Cancer Institute which has recently been awarded an RO1 Grant to enhance cancer control behaviors in African Americans. 2) To concentrate on specific disease areas (colorectal, breast, pediatric cancers) to enhance accrual by forging relationships with the department of colorectal surgery, and with the Ochsner Breast Center. A combined pediatric program will be established between the Ochsner Clinic and Tulane University Hospital. 3) To make the CCOP cost effective in a managed-care environment by working collaboratively with the Ochsner HMO staff.. The recently established Day Hospital will allow administration of complex investigational therapy on an outpatient basis. 4) To increase participation in laboratory correlative studies by involvement of CCOP pathologists who have expressed a high level of interest in these studies. 5) To enhance participation by participants and investigators in cancer control protocols especially chemoprevention trials. The Ochsner CCOP's stable, long-term investigators and staff are committed to the goals outlined. Experience and a strong track record in clinical research assures continued success.